A Regular Teen's Life
by jhezz18.27
Summary: this story revolves around the life of Clarize Rides, a regular, bored teen who's life is going to change BIG time and she doesn't even know it...
1. Introduction

**A Regular Teen Story**

The Family:

Clarize May Rides - a regular 7th grader, story revolves around her life  
Mr. Harold Rides - her dad, owner of an antique shop called "Old Treasures". It had been passed down from his great grand parents  
Mrs. Julietta Rides - her mom, a chef of the town's most popular restaurant "Bon Apetite`"  
Harry Daine Rides - her older brother, currently in 9th grade and he's the quarterback of the school's football team  
Marie Elise Rides - her younger sister, she's in the 5th grade  
Jordan Luis Rides - her baby brother, only 7 months old

Friends:

Alexa - her bff, she's the closest person to Clarize in their school and she also has a hidden crush on Wayne  
Danica - her long lost friend, who will study in Clarize's school starting 7th grade  
Kyle - one of her classmates, he's pretty close to her too, he also loves to play soccer  
Timmy - Kyle's best friend, they're always together playing soccer and making pranks  
Xander - her all time crush, he's the coolest and cutest guy in the 7th grade, he also plays soccer  
Wayne - her cousin, Xander's best friend and he's the goalie in soccer  
Cristie - Marie's classmate, she's the one who's gonna help Clarize towards her brother, Xander  
Kelly - her sort of rival because she likes Xander too, and she's the richest girl in their class so she bribes people to be her friends  
Andrea - Harry's girlfriend, she's nice and she's also Xander's and Cristie's second cousin  
Felix - Andrea's brother, he likes Clarize and he's also the smartest guy in their class but he's not considered as a nerd but a cool guy

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - Introduction**

Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Granith, there was a lonely princess na-- (sounds like a tape being removed from the cassette)wait just a

minute, this surely isn't one of those fairytale stories with talking animals, flying dragons, and a Prince Charming ( well, there may be one in this

story). Anyways, this story is about a girl named Clarize May Rides. She lives in Los Angeles, California. Los Angeles High is where she studies

and so does her friends. Her friend's names are Alexa, Kyle, Timmy, Xander, Wayne, Kelly, Felix, and some other people. Her family owns an

Antique shop called Old Treasures and her mom is the top chef of the town's most popular restaurant, Bon Apetite`. She has three siblings

named Harry, an 9th grader, Marie, a 5th grader, and Jordan, he's only 7 months old. By the way, there's also Andrea and Cristie.

* * *

**So... that's for the Introduction...  
**Chapter 1 is up next...

please review =)


	2. First official chapter

**Chapter 2: Excited much?**

"First day of school already?" Clarize said while yawning.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, "Clarize! Wake up! You wouldn't want to be late on your first day of being a 7th grader, now wouldn't you? Oh, and breakfast's ready!" her mom, Julietta said.

With that, she got up and took her towel and went to the bathroom. Minutes later, she went out wiping her hair. Then she opened her closet humming a tune. "Hmmm... first day, first day..." she said while scratching her head.

She tried out some clothes then she finally made up her mind with a black t-shirt saying, "Excited much...?", a light purple bolero, and capri pants with a chain on the side. She wore her black Converse shoes then she fixed her hair. To add a little more touch, she went for her jewelry box and got out her black rubber band bracelet and her chain anklet with a skull pendant. Then she looked for her camouflauge shoulderbag then she got her things and put them inside. Before she left the room, she sprayed some cologne then she went out the door. She could already smell the fresh pancakes and eggs n' bacon.

She ran to the kitchen but then she bumped into her brother, Harry.

"Hey! Watch where you're goin'. K!?" he said annoyed.

"Oops! sorry, i was just... but then you..." she said a bit confused.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." his brother murmured.

Harold, their dad, said "Hey, wouldn't you two just let this morning go softly for once? with no arguements what-so-ever?", then Harry said "It's not my fault, it was her who bumped into me. I think you should get her glasses" he said with a single laugh.

"Oh, you bettah run now young fella!" she said jokingly then, Harry replied, "Oh now, would I?!",

"Cut it out you two. You guys are acting like kids!" Marie, her younger sister said with a giggle.

"Look who's talking! Haha!" Clarize said in a slow and soft voice, just like a child's voice.

"Come on now, lets just eat before all these food I cooked gets cold" their mom, Julietta said.

And they ate breakfast altogether.

Harry rode them to school. Their parents gave him a new dark blue Toyota convertible for Christmas. He put the roof down.

"Heels Over Head" by the band Boys Like Girls was playing. It was Harry's and Clarize's favorite song. They were singing with the song.

"Urghh..." Marie said because she didn't like that song. She said it was nonsense. When they came to the school's street, girls giggled when they saw Harry. It was not because his car was dirty, but because he was the school's quarterback and he was considered, a school hottie. When the car stopped, Marie hopped out and reached for her bag.

Clarize was still removing her seatbelt. "Why won't you bulge already?!" she said quietly.

"Hahaha! Rize doesn't know how to remove seatbelts!" Marie said then, pretended to wipe off a tear.

The lock on the seatbelt finally came off. "Finally..." Harry said while clapping his hands.

"Oh come on you guys..." Clarize said annoyed. Then from no where, "OMG! Clarize! Missed you sooo much!" Clarize turned around startled.

It was Alexa, her bestest friend in the whole... school. "Oh, hey Alexa. I missed you too" then she turned to her siblings. "Bye you guys. See you later! Lets go Lex!" Alexa rushed to her side and said, "I can't believe it! 7th grade finally!" then Clarize replied,

"What's so special about 7th grade anyways? I mean, its just another grade. Nothing unusual... right?". Alexa stopped infront  
of Clarize with her hands infront of her and said,

"WHAT?! You mean, you don't know what's different about 7th grade? Oh my gosh Rize!" then she just went on and on about why Clarize didn't know and HOW could she NOT know it.

Then finally Clarize said, "SO WHAT'S YOUR POINT ALREADY?" Alexa's face dropped. "Sorry Lex... I was just.. uh.." Alexa cut her sentence short and said,

"Yah know what? It's my fault. Not yours. I was just shocked why you didn't know. Well, I'm gonna tell you anyways. Ok, here it goes. You do know that when you're in the 6th grade, you can't have prom yet, right?"

Clarize replied, "Yeah... So?".

Alexa then said, "Well, when you get to the 7th grade, you can finally attend prom! And it's the guy's choice this year. So, maybe Wayne will ask me to go to prom with him!" Clarize chuckled then Alexa said

"Hey? what's so funny about that? Maybe you know who, and I'm talking about Xander (she said Xander quietly) would ask you to go to  
the prom with him too!"

Clarize blushed then said, "Maybe... maybe not..." Alexa rolled her eyes then suddenly, the bell rang.

They said their goodbye's then ran to their classes.

* * *

So, that's the 1st official chapter...  
hope ya'll like it...

**Please Review =)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 4: Left or Right?**

Clarize hurried up the stairs then down the hall but then BAM!!!.

She bumped into someone and she fell into her butt. Her bag flew from her shoulder and her things went flying everywhere.

"Ouch!!" she groaned while holding her head with one hand.

"Oops! I"m so sorry! I was just hurrying into class! Uh... I'm really really sorry!" he said.

Clarize looked up and saw that it was Xander.

"Uhh.. here let me help you up" with that, he reached for her hand.

"Come on. Don't be scared" he said with a snort.

"Uhh its not that, I think I broke my wrist" she said.

"Really? Uhm... which one? Left or Right? So I would know what to reach for".

_He's concerned... about me? OMG! Ok.. Ok.. Try not to blush . Ok, which one?_ she said in her mind.

She tried to lift her right hand, "This is fine... so I think it's the left one" then Xander slowly lifted Clarize's left hand then she let out a quick ouch.

"Oops sorry, again" he smiled. His dimples showed._ He's just so adorable when he smiles! Especially with his dimples_! she thought .

"Ouch. It's ok, i guess. Uhm.. can you help me up now? That is if you still want to" she said quietly then he said,

"Oh yeah, sorry haha I forgot. Here," He held her hand. She blushed and when she glanced at him, he too was smiling at her.

When Clarize turned to him, he looked away. But then Kyle, her classmate, showed up and said,

"Clarize! Hey, I thought you were absent. What happened?. Hey Xander, uhm... why are you holding her hand?" then they both looked at their hands then quickly pulled away.

_Moment killer_ Clarize thought again.

Kyle then said, "What happened to you Rize?" she replied,

"Well, I fell down then I think I broke my wrist." then Kyle mouthed ouch.

She added, "Xander bumped into me, that's why. But I think I'm ok now."

She smiled to Xander. "Well, I guess I better be going now.." Kyle said. "Oh yeah. Bye" Clarize said. Kyle ran down the hall after she said bye.

She walked towards her bag then tried to get her things when she almost fell down again but Xander broke her fall.

"WHOA!!!" Clarize shouted.

"GOTCHA!" Xander got hold of her right arm then he helped her up, again.

Then the bell rang, meaning, that first period was done.

"Aww man, I lost my first period!" Xander said.

"Oops sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Clarize said, feeling guilt.

"It's ok" then he smiled.

Clarize said, "Oh ok, thanks again. See you later. Bye" then she waved her hand.

"Are you sure you're ok now?" Xander asked again.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure. Thanks" she said.

"Ok then. Bye"

Then they parted ways and sort of vanished in thin air.

Clarize managed to apologize to Mrs. Rhodwint before she left the room. She asked her what happened.

"Ms. Rides, you do know that you missed your first period, right?" then Clarize replied,

"I'm so sorry about that Ma'am. I broke my wrist running down the hall".

Then Kyle went out the room. Clarize called Kyle.

"Kyle! Can you please come here for a minute?" then she turned to Mrs. Rhodwint.

"Ma'am he knows, he was there too, (turns to Kyle) Right Kyle?" then he replied,

"Well, yeah I was there. She told me that Xander bumped into her. She also told me she broke her wrist." then Mrs. Rhodwint said,

"So are you two telling me that you, (she turned to Clarize) Ms. Rides, didn't purposely miss my class? Is that right?" then Clarize and Kyle nodded. Mrs. Rhodwint then continued, "Then, be it. I will replace your Absence by tardy. Good enough Ms. Rides?" she said with a smile.

Then, Clarize said, "Thanks Mrs. Rhodwint. I really appreciate it. Bye now. Before I miss my next class".

Mrs. Rhodwint smiled then said goodbye. Clarize and Kyle nodded. They both went down the hall and into their next class, History. Kyle seated in the second row and Clarize sat in the last row. There was an extra chair next to her. She wondered if there was a new student coming. Then, just after she placed her bag under her desk, the History teacher, Mr. Hunters, went inside the room and cleared his throat and started to speak,

"Class, Mr. Shields, our school principal, just finished speaking to me about a new student. (gestures outside the door) Come on, Ms. Wellman, don't be shy." Right after Mr. Hunters said the "Ms. Wellman" word, Clarize's head shooted up and looked curiously at the door. That's because,  
in Ohio, the place she has been before she went to California, she has a bestfriend, Danica, whom she hasn't seen since the day she left Ohio.

Then, a blonde and slim girl went inside. With the first look, Clarize already recognized her.

"Class, this is Danica Wellma--" Mr. Hunters was cut short because, Clarize, without thinking twice, darted to the front row and hugged her with such force that they almost fell down the floor but Danica pushed her right hand to the wall to gain balance.

"WHOA!!!" Danica yelled.

"Ms. Rides! What do you think you're doing?" Mr. Hunter said suprised.

"Danica! I'm so glad you're here! I've missed you so much!" Clarize said quickly.

"Ms. Rides, do you know our new student?" Mr. Hunters said. Clarize then faced Mr. Hunters and said,

"Yeah Mr. Huns, She's Danica Wellman, my BEST friend from Ohio" then she faced Danica who was smiling.

"OMG Rizzy, I didn't even recognize you! I've missed you so much! It's been like, uh, 4 years, right?" Danica said while smiling hugely.

Both girls giggled and, "Hm... girls, you two can go to your seats now.

Ms. Wellman, your seat is next to Clarize's. Ms. Rides, please show her her seat so we can go on with the lesson."

Mr. Hunters said gesturing to the chairs at the back. The girls nodded then Clarize pointed to the row of their seats and they went there.

And the rest of the class is History (haha... get it?).

* * *

And... this is my 3th chapter...  
next chapter is coming!

_**Please Review! =D**_


End file.
